Suds in the Bucket
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Starfire discovers the joys of car washing. Or rather R-cycle washing. Pairings: RxS ONE-SHOT


Suds in the Bucket

Disclaimer: I don not own the Teen Titans or the song "Suds in the Bucket" or Cream of Wheat for that matter. Someday I will. Someday I will rule the whole world. Someday pigs will fly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Robin?" Robin heard her voice drift out from the kitchen, a clear note of puzzlement expressed with it. He lifted a brow.

"Yeah, Star?" he asked, musing over what she might find so curious in their kitchen. The more he thought about it, there were probably many odd life forms in the kitchen of the tower that would cause considerable confusion.

"I believe we are out of the sour cream called for in this recipe. Is the Cream of Wheat a logical substitute?" Robin's eyes widened and he went quickly to the kitchen where Star was holding a bowl of Cream of Wheat rather precariously above two tacos. Two Tacos made of jelly beans, cheddar cheese, and some left over steak. He quickly relieved her of the Cream of Wheat and then gently took her hand to lead her from the kitchen.

"Star… You know you're supposed to call me about _every_ ingredient you put in your cooking. You don't want Cyborg to… err… toss his cookies again," Star looked perplexed.

"Cyborg preformed acrobatic acts with cookies?" He laughed softly and shook his head.

"No, not like that," he smiled as he watched her stand there, looking so cute as she mulled over his reply.

"Oh… I am terribly sorry. I simply wished to surprise you with a lunch…" she sighed, pouting. Robin laughed.

"Here, let me make lunch and _you_ can go rest. You work to hard around the Tower anyways," he gave her that signature lop-sided grin and she felt heat begin to rise to her cheeks.

"I shall go… find _something _to do" she sighed before hastily leaving the kitchen so he wouldn't notice the pink in her cheeks. She sighed again as she entered the living room. She wished to do something nice for Robin… perhaps she could do his laundry. She thought about this a moment before disregarding it quickly at the prospect of finding some of his more _personal_ undergarments in the process. She scrunched her little eyebrows together as she thought. Then she struck upon a wonderful idea. Making a profound little peep of delight she raced down to the garage. She would clean Robin's R-cycle.

Robin finished making their lunches and looked rather satisfied. It would just be him and Star as the others had left for the day, stranding them in the tower alone. He went out to get Star when he noticed she had been unusually quiet the last half hour. He looked quizzically out into the living room and took a double take. Star was gone. He began to tentatively search the tower for her but as he passed the garage door he heard her silver laughter float over. He swung open the door to the garage and she gave a tiny cry of surprise at the sudden noise. She had opened the garage and wheeled out the R-cycle into the driveway where she was cleaning it and giggling with delight as the bubbles in her water bucket popped against her hands.

He couldn't help but smile as she stared wide-eyed and startled, soap bubbles gracing her hair, sponge in hand. He came over and helped her up from her crouch where she'd been finishing up the wheels. Robin chuckled and shook his head. "Lunch is going to get cold. You really didn't have to do this, I'll help you rinse this off and we'll go… eat…" he trailed off as he realized their incredibly close proximity. She was looking at him in a way she never had before and he evenly matched her gaze. "You didn't have to do this," he breathed again, absently brushing some bubbles from her hair. She shook her head slowly.

"Yes. Yes, I did," she murmured as Robin finished closing the already rapidly closing gap between their lips. Her kiss was sweet and soft and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body close to his. She made a slight purring sound against his lips and he inwardly smiled, stroking her hair. They would have stayed like that forever had not a rather large bubble in her hair popped and flecked them both with little white suds.

* * *

Author's Notes: A rather abrupt little one-shot I had to get down on paper. I hopre you enjoyed it. Or at least enjoyed the consept. Do review please. BTW: I got scube sertified!!!! does happy dance um... yes. Anyhow. Please review. 


End file.
